1. Field of the Invention
This invention provides a practical approach to Feature Based Assembly, in particular as applied to an aircraft and here as an example as applied to a leading edge section of an aircraft wing. The term Feature Based Assembly will be understood by those skilled in the art.
2. Discussion of Prior Art
An effective product introduction process of the invention enables top-level customer requirements to be embedded into the design. Feature Based Assembly captures important component relationships within the design and subsequent assembly. Transformation of these Key Characteristics (KCs) into the final assembly requires an intimate understanding at the part feature level. A physical feature based assembly demonstrator has been developed, characterised by part to part assembly.
The invention seeks to simplify the assembly process. Today""s wing designs have evolved incrementally with the launch of each new aircraft variant, but essentially the philosophy of gradual improvement in design and assembly has resulted in minimal change. If major savings are to be achieved then new approaches must be adopted. The applicant commenced on a program of lean manufacturing studies to produce a physical wing assembly demonstrator reducing costs through Feature Based Assembly. This program of work created a consistent Feature Based methodology, ultimately simplifying the process. Feature Based Assembly is here applied to a wing inboard leading edge. The process of the invention covers initial customer requirements and design, supply and manufacture. Particular emphasis is on creating a closed loop between design, manufacture and assembly. Today""s practices are labour intensive, relying on critical dimensions and fixed expensive tooling. It is demonstrated that a new design, manufacture and assembly process can be derived from recognising important component features and dealing with them in a new way.